


Done with love

by Justina__Love



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Banshee Powers, Bisexual Character, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dark Magic, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gypsy, M/M, Mentioned Southside Serpents Gang, Murder Mystery, References to Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Rough Sex, Slow Romance, Upir, Vampires, Werewolf Mates, werewolf’s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justina__Love/pseuds/Justina__Love
Summary: After hiding their true identity for so long, the serpent packs existence comes under fire when a new threat comes to town.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Original Female Character(s), Jughead Jones/Original Character(s), Jughead Jones/Original Female Character(s), Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz, Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Character(s), Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Female Character(s), Toni Topaz/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is loosely based off the characters from Riverdale, and inspired by hemlock grove and teen wolf.

Jughead scrunched his nose up at the smell of Sweet peas trailer, it reeked of blood, sweat and sex.

It was a cardinal rule to never just walk into the serpents home without informing him beforehand. Jughead, Toni, and Fangs all walked into each other’s unannounced, however they were always scared to see what they would be walking in Sweet peas trailer.

“What is it Jones?” A voice from the bedroom shouted.

Jughead stood awkwardly excepting to see a half dressed women walking past him, he was relieved when Sweet pea walked out into the living room on his own.

“You missed another meeting.” Jughead said disapprovingly.

Sweet pea shrugged. “I lost track of time.”

“You can’t keep missing pack meetings, I can’t keep covering for you. You _NEED_ to be at the next one, it’s important” he frowned. Jughead was feed up of him and Toni making pathetic excuses to cover up for Sweet pea, he was to busy getting laid to take the pack issues serious, if he wasn’t careful they might vote him out. An asset to them or not, FP Jones wasn’t prepared to carry passengers.

“Who died this time? Another ghoulie?” Sweet pea asked changing the subject.

“No, it wasn’t a ghoulie this time. It was Hiram Lodge.”

Sweet peas eyes opened wide with shock, he wasn’t expecting that. So far it had only been a few witches in Greendale, and members of the Ghoulie’s pack who had been killed. The serpent pack were on high alert, they were waiting for the first attack on them to happen.

“What has Topaz said about it?” He asked Jughead, who was currently staring out his window. “Are you even listing to me?” Sweet pea huffed when he never got an answer.

“Toni says something is coming, and we need to be ready.” Jughead walked towards the trailer door, “just make sure you are at the pack meeting tonight.”

# ______

“We all know Hiram wasn’t a friend to us, but he was a part of Riverdale...and well no man deserves to die like that” FP grimaced. 

Hiram like the other men who had been murdered had bled to death by having their throats slit, however the men’s lower gentians had been cut off. Someone was trying to send a message.

Another serpent, an older woman sheepishly walked up besides FP and whispered something in his ear, before showing him a photo on her phone. FP nodded and thanked her. Fangs nudged Jughead, whatever was going on was bad.

“Okay, I have just received news another girl has died. A Northside” FP explained, as the women who spoke to him connected her phone a laptop that projected a photo of the young women who had been killed up onto the wall.

Jughead could hear Sweet peas heart rate increase rapidly, he discreetly turned and faced his friend who looked like he had seen a ghost.

“She is a Jane Doe so far, but once she identified I will be able to find out more” as FP continued his speech his son completely zoned out.

Everything was such bullshit. They had managed to survive high school by the skin of their teeth, and miraculously managed to hide what they really, and now they had to deal with _another_ serial killer? When would it end. They would most likely aid his father on hunting down the killer, but would need to come up with a rather ridicules lie to say how they solved it.

To everyone else in Riverdale the Southside serpents seemed like another greasy biker gang, but in reality they were so much more. The serpents were mostly a pack of werewolves led by their alpha FP Jones. Jughead was next in line to be alpha, a secret he struggled to hide from his friends on the Northside. He himself was the only member of the pack of his age who occasionally associated with anyone from that side of town now.

Being a mostly werewolf pack, they liked to keep to themselves. Toni was gypsy and could easily hide what she was to the outside world, not that most humans would believe her anyway. The only none supernatural person in the pack was Cheryl Blossom, Who had sworn to never tell another living soul. 

The packs biggest concern about being discovered was by Sweet pea who was upir, and was too busy chasing tale and partying to notice how much attention he drew to the pack.

At the end of the pack meeting the taller serpent pulled Jughead aside. “Jones I’m screwed, I slept with that girl last night.”

Jughead was speechless, he didn’t know what to say. Sweet pea looked genuinely worried, and for once he really should be.


	2. Chapter 2

Jughead scrunched his face up as the smell of bleach burned his nostrils. He was getting fed up with cleaning up after Sweet Pea, both figuratively and literally. Himself, Fangs had been helping him scrub his trailer clean of the dead girls DNA.

“I’m not touching the bedroom.” Fangs said with a look of disgust as he walked back into the living room.

Sweet pea had a stupid smirk on his face. Being an upir he had a craving for blood, and had a tendency to pick women up on a certain time of the month. He had only ever bitten women who were willing, which was mostly all of them. They usually swooned over his good looks and cocky personality.

“This isn’t funny”, Jughead snapped. He flung the cloth down onto the ground and stood tall, pulling down the scarf covering his nose to try and mask the smell. “Don’t you understand how seriously fucked we can be?”

“We will be fine Jones.” Sweet pea said nonchalant. He didn’t seem to be visibly showing any signs of worry anymore. “It’s horrible what happened to...Laurie...Lucy” he struggled to remember her name.

“Fiona” Jughead snapped.

Sweet pea shrugged. “Yeah whatever. This could have been a random attack, it might not even be connected to the others.”

Jughead glared at Sweet pea, he couldn’t wrap his mind around the other man not taking this seriously. If the pack got discovered he couldn’t imagine what fate would have in store for them then. _Selfish son of a bitch._

“Oh shit, Topaz just text me they have discovered another body the same way Hiram’s body was” Fangs announced running his fingers through his hair. He was nervous, the murder wasn’t slowing down. “It was some guy from Greendale, his name was Billy Marlin” he gulped down.

“Fuck. Do we think it’s the same person?” Sweet pea asked, before lighting a cigarette much to his friends dismay.

“What makes you think it’s a person? Something isn’t adding up, I think this is supernatural” Jughead groaned.

Riverdale had been plagued with evil for a long time. The Blossom family and the Lodge family, along with Hal Cooper tormented the people on both north and south side of the town for years. The serpent pack had always tried to protect the humans on both sides, but this time Jughead wasn’t so sure. Something seemed different.

# ______

Blair sighed as she leaned her head against the window of the bus. She was listing to music while watching the world pass her by. Her curly caramel hair rubbed against her red cheeks. Blair’s face would turn bright red whenever she was embarrassed or nervous, and moving so far away on her own was making her uneasy.

She needed a change of scenery fast and had googled small towns. She came across a small town called Greendale but it was expensive, then she saw its neighboring town Riverdale. Blair discovered that the town had its own trailer park, which was perfect for her. It was cheap, and nobody would think to look for her there.

When the bus reached to a halt she realized it was her stop. Blair looked around and took in her surroundings. This town was a far cry away from her home in Los Angeles.


	3. Chapter 3

_“Do you smell that boys?” Malachai asked with a devilish grin spreading across his face._

_Kurtz stared at him blankly, “death?”_

_Malachai nodded with the same smug look on his face, he knew it was the smell of death close by. It was like a rush of adrenaline had rushed through his body the moment he smelled it._

_“Oh, it is. Time to start having some fun.” He sneered, glancing up at the full moon._

Do you ever look at someone and think about what a life with them would be like? It would be like a magical fairy tale. That’s what Blair was always told anyway until a person's true colors show. It seemed her fear now was every man she would care for wouldn’t truly care for her, only use her for sex or self gain. After her endless encounters of bullshit, and lies. Blair vowed to let no one get that close again. 

Leaving wouldn’t be hard. Blair had hardly left the house in three years except for work, shopping for essentials, and going to the gym. Whenever she tried to go for something simple as a meal with friends she would have a panic attack. She had become a social hermit. But that’s what he always wanted wasn’t it?

An innocent crush she once had turned sinister fast. Blair mentally kicked herself for being so stupid and never seeing the red flags. But she lied to everyone including herself. He wasn’t particularly handsome, but he was funny and kind at first. 

Thinking back to her one and only date with him, Blair didn’t know why didn’t turn and run away. He took her to the cinema, they watched the film and chatted about it afterwards. Waiting for the bus home, Callum stood talking to her about different TV show’s, hobbies, work. Changing the conversation, Callum began to explain how he had heard about Blair’s sexual past. Slut-shamed and embarrassed Blair didn’t respond. The bus appeared at the top of the road, she politely said goodbye, desperate to get home. 

They never spoke again, until a few years later. They ran into each other on a night out. Blair's politely excused herself and returned to her friends, including a few boys who she occasionally had flirty banter with. It was harmless, everyone knew it. Instantly, Callum was jealous. He didn’t want Blair’s attention, he didn’t want anyone else to have it either.

Afterwards he spent days, weeks, months apologizing for his comments before on their dates. Admitting he was a stupid young boy, and didn’t give her the respect she deserved.

A few months later Blair made the worst mistake, she agreed to start seeing him. Being a naive, young girl who wanted to see the best in everyone. She couldn’t have known how that one night would change her life. They had sex for the first time in his parents house, he was kind and caring before, but that quickly changed. What Blair didn’t realize until it was too late was that Callum was taking photos of her. He sent them to his friends to prove he had slept with her. Why? Blair never really knew why. Only thing she did know, was no normal males acted that way. A real man wouldn’t betray, degrade, and humiliate a woman like that. 

His actions that night caused the chain reaction of Blair living in fear of anyone else found them photos, and Callum enjoying every moment of it. 

Opening her gray eyes, Blair looked out the car window squinting. The sun was shining directly onto her face, her brother chuckled next to her. Handing her a pair of sunglasses. 

Blair knew Rob was keeping something from her, he had been making secret phone calls and acting strange for days. Did she regret telling him about Callum? She wasn’t sure yet. He was getting her out of town, but he wasn’t telling her much. All he said was she was going to stay with some people that he knew, Rob would try to get transferred from the current police station he worked in in LA.

# ***

The few first few weeks in any new town were rough, but Riverdale was the worst. Hardly anybody spoke to her, Blair had managed to get a job in a dinner. She wasn’t making a lot of money, but it was better than nothing.

Blair had grown paranoid. She couldn’t wait for her brother to move. She had noticed a group of males seemed to be wherever she was, always hanging around her work, she had seen them staring up at her apartment window. She couldn’t call the police, that would defeat the purpose of staying low.

A few hours later she was walking home when she noticed a man walking behind her. When she quickened her steps, so did he. Her heart was racing in her ears. Turning the corner fast, Blair lost her footing and hit her head off a sign. Trying to pull herself up fast, everything went dark, the last thing she remembered seeing was a figure leaning over her.

# ______

“What the hell have you done sweet pea?!” Jughead yelled, while barging his way in _his_ own trailer.

Jughead was horrified to see a young woman laying on his couch, passed out with a gash on her head. Toni had stitched them up as best she could, but realistically the stranger should see a doctor instead of a self-taught medic.

“Fuck you Jones, I saved her life! Malachai was about to tear her apart!” Sweet pea hissed.

“Guys this isn’t the time.” Toni said calmly, “Fangs is away to fetch FP. We will deal with this situation, then we can sort out what the Ghoulies done.”

Jughead stood astounded for a few moments. Deal with the situation? He didn’t know what the hell was going on. He just got a call from Fangs saying Sweet pea had brought a half dead girl into his home, that was it. She must have been close to dying as all Jughead could smell was death. His dad and pack leader was going to freak. This would push FP over the edge.

“How is she? I’ve never seen her before.” Jughead asked curiously. He had been out of Riverdale for a few days and returned as Fangs called him.

“She moved into the trailer across from me. I’ve never spoken to her...I just followed the smell of blood and found her.” Sweet pea said nonchalant.

Jughead rolled his eyes. Cool-headed Sweet pea, never bothered by anything. Typical. “What was she doing out there?”

The pink haired serpent shrugged, “I guess we won’t know until she wakes up.”

Jughead frowned. _Great, just great._


	4. Chapter 4

Groaning, Blair opened her eyes to see five faces staring back at her. _What the fuck._ Sitting up, it freaked her out that nobody had said anything to her. She wasn’t even sure if they noticed she was awake yet.

“Hey, take it easy.” The pink-haired girl spoke.

Blair winced, feeling a dull ache in the back of her head. She placed her hand on it, when she noticed her fingers they were covered in blood. The blonde looked from her hand to the taller man to see him practically licking his lips. He seemed fascinated by her blood.

“Sweet pea!” The older man said, shoving his shoulder, “knock it out.”

FP was stuck at what to say. While the girl was still asleep, they had argued about what to do once she woke up. Did they tell her the truth about what happened? Do they lie? She had seen Malachai, but did she see him transform? It wasn’t a question they could just ask. Also, something about her presence was making them feel on edge.

“How are you feeling?” Toni asked.

“Like I’ve been hit with a brick.” Blair said, sitting forward, “Where am I?”

“You are in the trailer park...I’m FP Jones, we have spoken on the phone.”

Blair looked at him still slightly confused until it clicked, he was the leader of the biker gang, the Southside serpents. “Oh yeah, what happened?”

“You slipped and fell.” The pink-haired serpent answered fast. Blair didn’t miss the click of her tongue, or the look she shared with the others as she spoke. “We found you at the side of the road and brought you back here.”

Blair gulped down. She didn’t believe her. “I have a vague memory of falling...I’d say thank you for bringing me here, but I’m not sure who I’m thanking yet.”

The older man shook his head and let out a chuckle. “I’m the owner of the trailer park, this so Toni and Sweet pea.” He said pointing to the pink-haired girl, and the taller serpent with the crazed expression in his eyes. “This is Fangs, and my son Jughead.”

Jughead was the only one who wouldn’t look Blair in the eyes. He wasn’t comfortable with...whatever she was being in his trailer. Jughead’s phone ringing broke the awkward silence in the room.

“It’s Betty, I better take it.” Jughead said before stepping outside.

Blair cleared her throat before standing up. “Thanks for all the help, but I should really be leaving.”

“I’ll walk you to your trailer, make sure you get back okay.” Toni said, sliding on her serpent jacket.

# ______

“So? Anything?” Fangs asked when Toni returned to Jughead’s trailer.

Toni shook her head before throwing her jacket on the couch. “The girl is keeping her cards close to her chest. The name on her credit card is Blair-Anne James, and she works in pops. That’s all I’ve got.”

“I could smell the ghoulie pack all over her.” Jughead said, pulling a face of disgust.

“I guess Sweets turned up just in time then. He saved her life.” Fangs pointed out, trying to help Sweet pea out, knowing how angry FP was with him.

FP glared at Fangs. “Now is not the time to talk him up, Sweet pea still has a lot of explaining to do.”

Jughead interrupted his dad, “but that can wait for another day.” 

“Jughead is right, but until we have that conversation about what the hell you have been playing at recently you are under house arrest. No leaving the trailer park apart from going to the Wyrm, got it?” FP asked sternly. Sweet or let out a grunt, then nodded. “Good, now the Blair issue. We can’t risk her exposing us.”

“Why can’t we just tell her? She’s not human, anyway.” Fangs shrugged.

“Because we don’t know what she is yet, and she might be dangerous. I think we should keep an eye on her, just long enough to understand what kind of person Blair is.” A grin spread across FP’s face as he watched his son roll his eyes. “Jughead, you can take first watch.”

“What? Dad, I’m not spying on her for you!”

“Why not Jones?” Toni asked, smirking. “We all know you love a murder mystery, Blair could be connected to the recent deaths.”

Her comment peaked Jughead’s interest, Toni had a point. None of them knew anything about the stranger who randomly moved into the trailer park...a trailer park that werewolves lived in. Something wasn’t right with that picture.

Jughead sighed, shrugging. “Fine, I’ll do it.”


	5. Chapter 5

Jughead shifted uncomfortably as Blair stared at him as an amused grin spread across her face.

“So? Care to tell me why you’re eating cold food?”

Jughead pouted. “I haven’t.” 

“Really?” Blair mused. “You ordered it two hours ago.”

Rolling his eyes, he ignored her question and went back to reading his book. It was his turn to follow Blair again, truthfully he was only going along with it for her own protection now. The ghoulies have been caught sniffing around the Southside multiple times. 

“The world seems full of good men, even if there are monsters in it.”

Jughead’s head shot up. “What?”

Blair's eyebrows came together as she pointed to the book in front of him. _Oh._ Jughead felt his face redden slightly. He panicked when Blair said the word monster, but she was only quoting his book. 

“You’ve read dracula?” He asked, surprised. 

“You’re kidding right? Who hasn’t read Dracula?” Blair continued talking to Jughead as she cleaned the tables in pop’s. “Bram Stoker is one of my favorite authors.”

“I’ve only know a couple of his books. What ones would you suggest?”

Blair brushed strands of curly hair out of her face. “The Lair of the white worm, or The Jewel of Seven Stars. Oh, actually Famous Impostors is a great read.”

Jughead was impressed. The girl knew her stuff. He couldn’t help but notice the way Blair’s face lit up when she spoke about books. He glanced at the clock on the wall, it was nearly midnight. Why did it feel so clique? Pops was empty apart from him and two other staff behind the counter.

“Yeah, well, I’ll keep them in mind. My sister got me a new book for my birthday that I’ll start after this.” He explained, wanting to continue the conversation.

“Yeah, what is it?”

“X's and O's, I like the authors first two books-”

“You’ve read ‘strange grave’ and ‘point of the dead’?” Blair asking, cutting him off. She slid into the both across from him, with a wide smile on her face.

Jughead studied her change of expression. He found it odd. He could hear her heartbeat increasing with excitement. “Have you read them?”

Blair shook her head. “Not exactly, I-I wrote them.”

“What?” Jughead asked.

Pouting Blair let out a deep sigh. “You don’t need to sound so surprised.”

“Sorry, I just assumed Blake Jamison...”

“Was a man? To be fair, so do most people.” Blair shrugged.

“Why did you choose that name? Also, will strange grave have a second part? That was one of the most frustrating endings ever. Me and Jellybean are still trying to figure out who the killer is.”

“You haven’t? I thought it was obvious. Blair let out a chuckle before standing up. “I need to get back to my shift, but you can quiz me about it another time.”

# ______

“Haven’t you read that one already?” 

Jughead looked up from his position on the couch. His dad was giving him a bleak look, waiting for a reply. He didn’t want to admit that he couldn’t get Blair’s books out of his mind. “I have, I’m just trying to figure something out.”

FP made a grunting noise in response. He didn’t accept that answer, he knew the look on his son’s face. He was up to something. Jughead hadn’t even heard him enter his trailer, and ‘figuring something out’ didn’t explain why he was scribbling on a notepad at a rapid rate.

“So Jug,” he sighed. “We need to talk about Sweet Pea. I’m at a lost with him, if he doesn’t grow up and start behaving...I’m afraid I’ll need to temporarily ban him from all serpent events.”

“What?” Jughead asked, throwing his notepad down. “You can’t be serious? If Sweet pea gets confined to his trailer, he will go crazy. I’m pissed at him as well, but he’s the only none male werewolf I’m the pack. We need to cut him some slack, don’t you think?”

Just as FP was about to reply, he was cut off by a loud wailing noise. Both FP and Jughead ran outside. It was coming from the trailer park. Fangs was standing outside as well, a long with others from the serpents. 

“Dad,” Jughead whispered. “I think only werewolves heard it.”

FP nodded. “I’ll check on the gang if-”

The wailing noise started again, Jughead covered his ears. “It’s coming from Blair’s!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part of this chapter is a time jump, but everything will be explained through flashbacks.

Jughead shoved the door to Blair’s trailer opened. Rushing inside with his father closely behind he barged into the bedroom where the noise was coming from.

He halted when he saw what was going on. Blair was screaming in her sleep. His dad tapped him on the shoulder and pulled him backwards. They both walked quietly out of the trailer. Jughead was confused, but trusted whatever his dad’s plan was.

“It’s alright everyone!” FP announced, to everyone staring at them. “I promise everything is fine, we have it under control.” Happy nobody else was listening, he leaned into his son, “We need to talk.”

# ______

“She’s a what?” Fangs asked, confused.

“A banshee,” Toni repeated FP’s words. “I’ve heard of them. I just expect them to look so-”

Jughead let out a chuckle, “normal? If you haven’t noticed we turn into wolves.”

The pink haired serpent shrugged. “So sue me, I expected them to all be ugly.”

“So what's the plan? Do we need to run her out of town or what?” Sweet pea asked, earning him a few glares.

“No, we don’t need to do that.” Jughead explained. His dad had given him a brief rundown before FP had to leave for work. “Banshee’s aren’t a threat to us, if anything they are an asset.”

“They predict death. Don’t you think that’s weird?”

“Sweet pea, you get off drinking blood. That’s weird.” Jughead scoffed, “the point is Blair’s not a threat. The only problem is she doesn’t know what she is yet.”

Fangs frowned confused, “what does that mean?”

Toni sighed, “we need to let her figure it out for herself.”

# ______

A few months had passed since Jughead found out what Blair was, and he had never been so happy that they had soundproofed her trailer.

“Fuck, don’t stop!”

Jughead had no intention of stopping, if anything his thrusts became faster. He bit down on Blair’s breast while she bounced on top of him. He moved his thumb to toy with her clit.

“Whatever you do Jones, don’t stop!”

He smirked as she screamed his name. Feeling Blair clenched down on him, he came shortly after her. Panting and gasping his name. After he came Blair rolled off him.

“Get out,” she said while yawning.

Jughead rolled his eyes. _Not this again._ “Are we really still fighting?”

“Yes, now get out.”

Turning to face her he rested his hand on her bare stomached, His touch caused goosebumps to spread across her skin. “Are you sure? I can always stay a little longer.”

Blair felt the fire in her stomach starting again, Jughead knee what he was doing. He moved his hand down lower, and inserted a single finger making her cry out in pleasure.

Their argument wasn’t serious, and Blair didn’t feel like arguing with Jughead anymore. 

“Fine, you can stay for a little longer.”


End file.
